


Music Notes and Coffee Grounds

by aegicheezu



Series: Jrock goes coffee shop AU [2]
Category: BUCK-TICK, GacktJOB, Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Yoshiki, the owner of Café X, has recently begun seeing a young musician named Gakuto. When Atsushi and Hide find out about it, they won’t stop teasing him until he brings Gakuto to the shop. What will they think of their boss’s new boyfriend? Can they all get along?





	Music Notes and Coffee Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1995 – I’ve played with ages a bit, bear with me: Yoshiki is 30 (true age in 1995), Hide is 24, Atsushi is 23, and Gackt is 22 (true age in 1995). I wrote part 1 without realizing how young Gackt would be if Yoshiki was in his 20s and he was far too young to make a relationship work, so I’ve fixed it a bit! I’m an English teacher, not a math whiz. Sorry!  
> This fic starts the day after the previous work ends.  
> *songs referenced are: Misérables, Asrun Dream, and Secret Garden  
> Hide is capitalized for ease of reading, as usual!

“Today was rough,” Atsushi stretched, cracking his back. “Who would have guessed that a church knitting circle would have so many young members?” He untied his ponytail and shook out his long hair.

“And that they’d stay for hours and hours,” Hide added.

“And eat almost all of our cake!” Atsushi laughed. “Remind me to tell Yoshi that we need to order more cheesecake and tarts over the weekend,” he said, reminding himself more than anything. “I tried to call him a few times today, but he must have been out.” Atsushi absent-mindedly bushed his hair with his hands before tidying the tables.

 _Maybe he was with his new boyfriend,_ Hide thought. “I wonder what he’s like.” Hide said aloud softly after a while as he washed the pastry display case of the day’s customer’s finger prints.

“Wonder what who’s like?” Atsushi asked, untying his apron.

“Yoshiki’s new boyfriend.”

“Yoshiki’s new what?” Atsushi asked, surprised. “He hasn’t told me! You two got close pretty fast while I was out here serving customers!” He laughed.

“He’s a nice guy,” Hide continued, “I guess he just wanted to read me the riot act, you know? To make sure I was a good fit for the place.” He looked at Atsushi, smiling. _And for you._

“That’s good though, that he’s seeing someone. He’s been single for the whole time I’ve known him,” Atsushi mused. Hide stifled a smirk. _If you only knew,_ he thought. “I wonder what he’s like,” he said, repeating Hide’s words. “Are you almost done? I’m tired.”

“Yeah, just give me a sec to put the cleaning stuff away and we’re good to go.” Atsushi walked over to Hide and rested a hand atop his pink haired head, and stroked gently.

“Come back to mine tonight, let’s make dinner,” Atsushi cooed gently. Then, remembering, he added worriedly, “you’re not allergic to cats, are you?”

Hide laughed and looked up at Atsushi. “No, why? How many do you have?”

“Just two… for now.”

“For now?”

“I like cats, okay?”

Laughter.

 

*

Once they’d left the café, the pair made their way to the 24-hour mart around the corner to buy supplies. Neither was very good at cooking, but they decided to try and make spaghetti – how hard could that be? Hide kept picking up sweets and putting them in Atsushi’s basket when he wasn’t looking, and fake-pouted each time Atsushi spotted the candy and put in back on the shelf. _He’s such a baby,_ Atsushi thought. _How cute._ After playfully arguing about whether they should have cake or pie for dessert – “don’t you think we eat enough sweet things at the café all day?” “No! There’s no such thing as too much sweetness.” Hide snuck the quickest, gentlest peck to Atsushi’s cheek as he spoke, careful that they were alone in the aisle; Atsushi blushed at the surprise – they at last settled on a chocolate tart and paid for their groceries.

The moon was rising in the sky, covering the world with a soft darkness. The pair walked together in a happy silence, the shadows growing longer. For Hide, the temptation to reach out and grab Atsushi’s hand as they walked together in the evening air, plastic bags full and round with their unmade dinner, was too much to bear. _I can’t help but want to touch you…_ He slipped his arm in the other man’s. Atsushi looked down at their linked arms and smiled.

“You’re very touchy today,” Atsushi noted, with a smile on his face. “It’s nice.” _Even though this whole thing is new to me,_ he thought, _I feel so comfortable with you like this. Maybe I should tell you out loud, instead of just keeping it to myself? Would you think me too sentimental?_

“I’m a very touchy person,” Hide explained casually. “I like to know that I’m always within reach of someone I care about. Like you,” he looked up at Atsushi and grinned cheesily. “And besides, I can’t touch you like this at work, I don’t like that… the hours feel like days.”

“You make it sound like we’re two lovers separated during a war!” Atsushi laughed. “But I know what you mean,” he added, squeezing Hide’s arm in his. “I like being able to touch you, too.”

“Atsushi,” Hide said after a while, looking up at the night sky, “does it seem to you like… like we’ve known each other before?”

Atsushi thought for a moment, and smiled. “Sometimes, yeah,” he replied. “I sometimes think we must have known each other in a past life. I’m so comfortable with you.” As they turned the corner onto Atsushi’s apartment complex, he suddenly felt bold and spun Hide around, took him in his arms and kissed him. Hide felt like he saw stars, he was so surprised by the other man’s sudden kiss. _What’s gotten into him tonight? I like it…_

“What was that for?” Hide asked, a touch of surprise still in his voice.

“Just because.” Atsushi smiled, and pulled him by the hand up the stairs to his apartment.

Atsushi’s place wasn’t nearly as cat-crazy as Hide had imagined it; in fact, it wasn’t at all – but then again, Hide always had an overactive imagination. He’d pictured the apartment covered in cat hair, cat toys all over the floor; but it was nothing like that. White walls, shining hardwood floors. A single hip-high cat tree with a perch, and a soft cushion that kept a little indentation of where his cats slept. Hide slipped off his shoes in the entryway while Atsushi rested a hand on his hip, steadying him where he knelt. Feeling Atsushi’s hand on his back made Hide feel warm, like he could read Atsushi’s caring thoughts through the touch of the other man.

“Come on, let’s get cooking!” Hide said excitedly once he stood up straight. He pulled Atsushi by the hand into the kitchen, like the other had done just minutes before. While Hide unpacked the food, Atsushi put on the radio.

“What kind of music do you like?” he called gently to Hide in the other room.

“Oh, anything,” Hide replied. “I’ve gotten into more metal recently, actually.”

“I don’t think there’s a station just for metal,” Atsushi rolled through the channels, double-checking. “Maybe if it gets more popular, the radio would play it more.” In the end, he settled on a classical music station, recalling how he had danced with the pink haired man as they closed the café. _I loved having you in my arms,_ he thought. _And here, alone… we can do whatever we want._

He joined Hide in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the other man from behind, resting his chin atop the other man’s pink hair. “You smell so good,” he cooed. “I could eat you up.”

“Easy now,” Hide teased. “Let’s tackle dinner first.”

 

*

The kitchen was an absolute mess – it turns out, it _is_ possible to mess up spaghetti after all. Atsushi’s kitchen counter was splattered with tomato sauce; the pot rested in the sink, its bottom completely charred. The vegetables lay forgotten in their clear plastic bags, drawers and cabinet doors haphazardly left open. The room smelled vaguely of smoke.

In the living room, the boys sat on the floor, laughing and drinking beer and sharing a delivery pizza.

Having swapped the classical music for _Hey! Hey! Hey!_ on TV, the subject once again turned onto Yoshiki and his new boyfriend.

“Do you think he’s cute?” Atsushi mused, munching on a slice. “I have no idea what Yoshi’s type is. I didn’t even know he was gay until this week.”

“Atsushi, you didn’t even know _you_ were gay until this week.” Hide countered, shooting a cheesy grin at the other man.

“Touché.” He smiled. He looked at Hide for a moment, his eyes soft. “Thank you,” he added quietly.

“For what?”

“For everything.” He slid closer to the other man and kissed his cheek. “If not for you… maybe I never would have known.” Atsushi rested his hand on the back of Hide’s neck, thumb gently stroking the soft skin. _It’s strange,_ he thought. _A week ago, I had no idea… and now, I can’t imagine my life without you._

Hide smiled. “I’m sure you would have figured it out,” he kissed Atsushi. “But I’m glad it was me that showed you who you are.” He kissed Atsushi again, and gently caressed the other man’s jaw as he slowly deepened the kiss. Atsushi’s hands found their way under Hide’s t-shirt and he ran his fingers along the other man’s strong, smooth chest. Hide gasped at the touch of the other man, delighting in how gentle he was being.

“Hide,” Atsushi whispered against the other man’s lips, “I don’t… I don’t know what I’m doing…” he kissed him softly. “Be patient with me…”

Hide smiled and took Atsushi’s face in his hands. “You’re so cute,” he cooed, kissing his nose. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. I’m just happy to be here with you, like this.”

Another kiss.

 

*

The next morning came much quicker than either man wanted – the sun stirred them awake, bestowing pounding headaches on them both. They’d ended up drinking a fair amount, between screwing up the pasta, waiting on their pizza delivery, and staying up until 2am playing word games. Despite the dull hangovers looming over their heads, the boys made it to the café on time and began the business of the day.

So, when the phone rang, they were considerably annoyed.

“Who’s this?” Atsushi grumbled into the receiver, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Atsushi, that’s no way to talk to your boss!” Yoshiki laughed. “Especially when he comes bearing gifts!”

“What?”

“I’m going to come by today and install the new refreshments fridge.”

“Oh,” Atsushi replied, vaguely remembering that Yoshiki had mentioned it a few days ago. “Sorry. We drank a bit too much last night. My head hurts.”

“You work in a coffee shop,” Yoshiki reminded him, amused. “Have some coffee and suck it up. I’ll see you two in a couple hours, okay?”

“Okay,” Atsushi replied, rubbing his temple. “See you soon.” He stepped back into the front area of the shop and asked Hide to make him a small iced coffee for them both before the customers started to come in. “That was Yoshi,” he explained. “He’ll be by later to install the new fridge.”

“Oh good!” Hide exclaimed, being shushed by Atsushi. He continued in a stage-whisper, grinning, “I can bother him about his new boyfriend!”

“Why are you so interested?” Atsushi asked, suddenly curious.

“No reason,” Hide lied a little. “I’m just nosy.” _I want to see the man that finally turned his heart away from you,_ he thought. _I want to make sure he’s not still in love with you. I don’t like to share._

“I’m curious about him, too,” Atsushi admitted as Hide turned to make them both an iced coffee. “Yoshi is like a big brother to me. I’d like to see him happy.”

“Here, drink this,” Hide pushed the small iced coffee under Atsushi’s nose. “And kiss me before we open.”

Atsushi smiled and did as he was told.

*

 

“I’m here,” Yoshiki called out as he entered the shop. “I need some help! This is heavy!” He seemed to be stuck in the doorway. Hide bounced over from where he stood at the counter to lend a hand. They struggled together for a moment, but managed to wheel the heavy box into the café without much fuss.

“How the hell did you get it here without our help?” Hide asked, theatrically wiping his brow.

“I didn’t,” Yoshiki explained, a little breathless. “The delivery guy just dropped it at the corner. I had to drag it across the block to the café on my own! He must have been in a bad mood.”

Atsushi slid a cold banana milk towards Yoshiki, who took it gratefully. He noticed that Yoshiki had on a shirt that he hadn’t previously seen him wear. “Where’d you get that?” he asked, motioning to the t-shirt. “It’s cool.”

Yoshiki looked down at his chest, as if reminding himself what he was wearing. Banana milk straw still in his mouth, he replied casually, “Oh, Gakuto got it for me.” He smiled.

“Ooh,” Hide sing-songed. “He has good taste.” He looked towards Atsushi conspiratorially. “Doesn’t he, Atsushi?”

The other man clocked Hide’s knowing look and understood. “Oh, yeah,” he replied. “What’s he like, Yoshi? You can’t just say you’re seeing someone and then not introduce us.”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Yoshiki comically refused, waving his hands in protest. “It’s far too early for me to bring him to meet friends.” He shook his head and noisily sipped the rest of the milk.

“Aww, that’s no fun!” Hide pouted.

“Yeah Yoshi, that’s no fun!” Atsushi repeated, pouting childishly.

Yoshiki laughed. “As cute as you both are right now, the answer is still no. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Whyyyy?” Hide whined, tilting his pink haired head comically.

“Hide,” Yoshiki chastised, smiling. “Acting like a baby doesn’t become that handsome face of yours.” Patting the top of Hide’s hair and winking, he smiled and shook his head. “Gakuto is under a lot of stress these days, that’s all.”

“Why? What does he do?” Atsushi asked, suddenly curious. _He seems so protective of him, how sweet…_ Atsushi thought. _He must really like him._ He pulled up a chair for Yoshiki to rest after dragging the refrigerator up the street. Yoshiki sat, crossing his legs and fixing his hair.  At last, he replied, “He’s a guitarist, but he wants to break into singing.”

“He’s a musician?” Atsushi smiled. “How cool!”

“And he’s just starting out, so it’s hard on him,” Yoshiki continued, voice serious. “So, he has a lot of late nights, and goes through a lot of rejection letters from producers.”

“Why? Isn’t he any good?” Hide asked bluntly. Atsushi whacked his shoulder. “Ow.”

“He’s amazing,” Yoshiki replied calmly, but gave Hide a look. “He has the most beautiful voice.” He sighed. “He just needs to impress one executive, and he’d become the biggest star in Japan.”

“You must really like him,” Hide said. “It shows in your face when you think of him.” Atsushi shot another look at Hide; Yoshiki shook his head, unbothered by Hide’s bluntness; smiling from ear to ear.

“I suppose I do,” he replied, resting a hand on Hide’s arm. “You see right through me, don’t you?”

“I’m an excellent judge of character,” Hide grinned cheesily down at Yoshiki, still seated.

“If that’s true, maybe I should bring him along some time,” Yoshiki pondered. “He has asked about coming to the shop, I think he’s eager to meet my friends.”

“Perfect!” Atsushi beamed. “I can’t wait to meet the man that makes you smile so,” He looked softly at Yoshiki. “You’ve always been so cool and reserved, since I met you.”

 _Oh, you poor thing,_ Hide mused. _You’ve no idea that you’re the reason he’s been like this._ He then looked at how genuinely happy Atsushi seemed for the other man. _I think though, Yoshiki must have replaced you in his heart with someone else. That’s good. Have I always been so jealous?_

“Yoshi, we have to open the shop. There’s a line building,” Atsushi said after a moment. “You can set up the fridge while we’re open, they won’t mind.”

“Yes boss!” Yoshiki jokingly saluted.

Laughter.

 

*  
Upon leaving the coffee shop, Yoshiki looked back through the large glass window. He watched for a moment; Atsushi and Hide clearing up for the day, laughing. _How happy you look together,_ he thought lovingly. _Though I loved you first, I think, perhaps… he loves you best. I am glad of it._ He caught Hide looking at him with a puzzled look on his face; he waved, smiled, and turned away to travel back to his apartment. Hide smiled back.

The journey back to his apartment wasn’t very long; but tonight, it felt interminable. Gakuto would be waiting for him, though probably still asleep – his schedule was completely inverted, after all. _What should we make for dinner?_ He wondered. _Something to keep his spirits up, I think…_ he rested his tired head against the bus window as he continued to ponder what to do for his boyfriend.

As he ascended the steps of the complex, he hummed a tune that Gakuto had sung to him a few days before. _Hide was right,_ he mused. _I really must adore him._ As he approached the apartment and searched for his key, he thought he heard Gakuto practicing. _Either that or he’s singing in the shower again,_ he smiled.

“Gacchan, I’m home,” he called softly as he entered, just in case he was asleep. _What’s that?_ He listened to the soft sounds coming from the kitchen. Slipping his shoes off, he followed the sound of the young man’s voice through to the kitchen, where Gakuto stood, chopping vegetables. Yoshiki slid his arms around the other man’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Didn’t you hear me come in?”

Gakuto tilted his head back expectantly for a kiss. “I guess I was too distracted, sorry Yoshi.” He pointed to the vegetables with the knife in his hand. “I was trying to surprise you, I’m making hot pot. Trying to, anyway.”

 _This sweet man…_ Yoshiki smiled, and turned him around to kiss him properly. _He’s young, but he is so kind. I should be the one looking after him, and yet…_ “Let’s finish it together. It will taste better, that way. Don’t you think?”

Side by side, the men cooked and laughed, and kissed.

 

*

“How do you feel about meeting my friends?” Yoshiki ventured softly as they lay in bed, hair tousled from the night’s earlier activities. The moonlight slowly moved along their bodies, making them almost sparkle. Gakuto looked up at Yoshiki, and thought for a moment.

“Is it important to you?” he asked, his voice cute, sleepy.

Yoshiki kissed the other man’s forehead. “I was hesitant at first, but… they’d really love to meet you. I don’t have many friends, and the ones I do have… I treasure them. So, I think it would be nice if we all met each other, some time.” He took Gakuto’s chin in his hand and brought his face up to kiss him properly. “What do you think?”

Gakuto smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

*

Gakuto slipped his hand into the other man’s jacket pocket and linked fingers. Yoshiki looked down at his pocket, then back at the other man. “Are you nervous?” He asked, his face all concern.

“A little,” he admitted. “I’ve never been with someone long enough to meet his friends.” He smiled. “I guess it’s a bigger deal than I thought.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“We can turn around, Gacchan,” Yoshiki explained softly. “I don’t want to force you.”

“No, no,” Gakuto shook his head. “Let’s do it.” He scanned the street ahead. “Ah! Is that it?” He pointed with his free hand. “Café X, I see it.” He smiled. “It’s so cute!” His strides grew more confident as they neared the café. Here goes nothing, Yoshiki thought as he pushed open the door.

“Atsushi, Hide?” He called towards the back room as he entered. He led Gakuto inside and offered to make him a coffee. Just as he moved behind the counter to make the younger man a cappuccino, the breakroom’s door opened. A flash of pink.

“Yoshiki!” Hide smiled as he greeted his boss, Atsushi following close behind. “We were just changing.” His eyes moved quickly from Yoshiki to the handsome young man standing at the counter. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” he said to Gakuto, “I didn’t hear any customers come in!” He bowed quickly.

Yoshiki laughed, shaking his head. “He’s not a customer, Hide, don’t worry.” He smiled brightly. “This is Gakuto.”

Hide’s eyes grew wide and he smiled, examining the young man. Atsushi nudged him disapprovingly and stuck his hand out. “I’m Atsushi, this is Hide. Nice to meet you!” he bowed slightly. Gakuto took his hand and shook it, smiling. He bowed his head and replied. “Nice to meet you!”

Hide blinked and shook his head, as if trying to snap out of a daze. “You’re so pretty,” he said at last, “you caught me by surprise.” Atsushi pinched his arm. “Ow! What?” he hissed. “He’s so handsome!”

Gakuto blushed a little and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Yoshiki. “You were right, Yoshi,” he smiled. “Your friends are nice.”

“Let me make you a coffee!” Hide bounced behind the counter. “Let me guess. French Vanilla?”

“Yeah,” Gakuto “how did you know?”

“I just know these things,” Hide winked. “Won’t take long! Have a seat. Atsushi, help me.” Atsushi did as he was told and joined the pink haired man behind the counter.

“You’re too blunt for your own good!” Atsushi hissed, trying and failing to suppress a grin. He bumped Hide’s hip.

“What?” Hide shot back, a smile on his face. “If I see someone pretty, I tell them they’re pretty!” He put on a fake pout and turned to the machine as he made Gakuto’s coffee. “I think the world would be better if we all were nicer to each other,” he mumbled.

 _He’s so cute,_ Atsushi remarked. _I can’t be mad at him. He just wants to make people smile._

Before long, Gakuto’s coffee was made; the men spent a few minutes getting to know each other and laughing before the customers began to queue up outside the locked door. Yoshiki noticed a small crowd beginning to form – well, 4 people on their way to work, anyway – and stood up from his seat. “We should open for the day,” he smiled. “I’ll be by in a couple of days to check up on things.”

They all rose from their seats around the table. “Come any time!” Hide beamed, looking at Gakuto.

“I will!” he replied. “You make really good coffee.” That made Hide’s smile grow a little wider. He ran a hand through his hair, and remembered something. “Ah!” he said, eyes wide. “I’m playing at a bar nearby, tonight. You can come, if you want. They have good drink specials, and the waitresses are so pretty.”

Atsushi and Hide laughed. “What?” Gakuto was confused. He looked to Yoshiki for clarification, but saw that Yoshiki too, was smiling.

“We’re not interested in the waitresses,” Atsushi explained, resting an arm around Hide’s waist. “We’re together.” Hide grinned.

Gakuto’s eyes grew wide, as if at last recognizing the signs. “Ah!” He exclaimed. “Sorry!”

“Don’t be sorry,” Hide replied. Then, looking at Yoshiki, “men like us, we understand each other. Don’t we, Yoshiki?”

Yoshiki grinned. “We do.” He took Gakuto’s hand. “Shall we go? The boys need to open up for the day.”

“Okay,” Gakuto smiled at the three men. “Please come by the bar tonight! It’s called the Secret Garden; do you know it?” The men thought a moment, then nodded in recognition. “I’m on at 10. We can all drink afterwards!”

“You’ve got it!” Hide smiled, playfully slapping Gakuto’s arm. “It’s a date.”

 

*

Hide delicately smudged black liner on Atsushi’s lids; they were getting ready to go and see Yoshiki’s boyfriend play at the bar nearby. “You have the prettiest eyes,” he gushed, holding the man’s face in his other hand. “I could look at them all day.”

“You do,” Atsushi retorted, laughing. “And sometimes, you get distracted and spill the coffee.” He puckered his lips, asking Hide for a kiss. Hide obliged. “Let me do your makeup, after you’re done mine.”

“Nothing crazy, okay? I like a smoky eye.” He kissed Atsushi’s forehead. “All done,” he said, giving the kohl liner to Atsushi. “My turn to sit.” The men traded places; Hide began to hum a tune while Atsushi carefully lined the other man’s eyes. _He’s so pretty,_ Atsushi remarked, their faces close. _I really can’t imagine my life without you… how did this happen so quickly? Maybe we did know each other in a past life… I wonder what we were? It doesn’t matter… in a thousand lifetimes, I’d find my way to you. I know I would._

Once they were finished, the men changed outfits a few times until they settled their outfits; Atsushi, preferring all black, and Hide, wearing tight jeans and a colorful t-shirt. Once satisfied with how they looked, they made their way to the bar. Yoshiki was already there, having taken Gakuto early to practice. He looked nervous. The boys sat down nest to him, and slid him another beer.

“He’ll do great,” Atsushi reassured his boss, who gave him a look. “I can see how nervous you are. It’s cute.”

“He heard a rumor that a talent scout might come and see him play tonight,” Yoshiki explained. “He’s practically bouncing off the walls, overthinking things. He wants so desperately to make it.”

“He will,” Hide interjected, voice calm. “I can see it in his eyes,” he placed a hand on Yoshiki’s, comforting him. “He’s going to be a big star.”

“You think so?” Yoshiki smiled. Then, to himself, “what will that make me…?” he looked down at the table.

Hide picked up on what the other man was feeling, and rushed to reassure him. “Yoshiki,” he said, poking the other man’s arm, “don’t you see how much he cares for you? It was obvious to Atsushi and me from the moment you two walked into the café. If he makes it big one day, you’ll be right by his side.”

Yoshiki smiled, still looking down at the table. “You’re so confident,” he said, voice soft. “How can you know these things? We’ve all barely just met.”

Atsushi looked lovingly at Hide, and said, “Yoshi, he’s right. He feels things so deeply.” He slid Yoshiki’s beer closer to him, trying to coax him to have a sip. “Trust us. Gakuto adores you, anyone can see it. He won’t leave you behind.”

“We really like him, boss,” Hide said. “He’s a good man. And so are you,” he smiled. Yoshiki at last looked up and met Hide’s eye. “I have a good feeling about you two.” _You look so small and sad like this,_ he thought. _You must really love him, if the thought of him leaving you makes you look so._ “Cheer up, okay?” Hide took a sip of his beer. “He’ll be playing soon, and we’ve got to cheer him on!”

Almost as if on que, Gakuto and his band mate stepped onto the dais. “We have a fresh new performer tonight,” the bartender announced, “Gakuto and Chacha! Please make them feel welcome!” The patrons applauded. Gakuto and the other man bowed and said hello, checking the mic volume.

“This is a new song we’ve been working on,” Gakuto’s voice was different when he was on stage, somehow; deeper, a little more confident. “Please enjoy it!”

He stepped back from the mic and spoke with his guitarist for a moment. They smiled at each other and nodded their heads; the lights shone on the pair as Chacha began to play.

Almost immediately, as Gakuto began to sing, all three men’s mouths dropped open. Yoshiki had heard him sing before, but tonight was different; something seemed to overtake the young man when he was on stage – he held the mic in its stand so gently, fingers wound around it caressing up and down, it was almost like he was holding Yoshiki himself in his arms as he sang. And his eyes! How piercing and serious they were. Hide looked on in amazement. _I knew he was something special,_ he thought, mesmerized. He tore his eyes away from the young man for a moment, to look at Atsushi. He, too, was stunned by the talent in the young man. His mouth sat open, lips parted as though permanently surprised.

Oblivious to the reactions of his three guests, Gakuto continued to sing.

_Pretending not to notice_  
_I gazed far outside a small window_  
_The voice of an angel fills the sky_  
_Embraced by the wind_  
_The noise reflected in your eyes can't hear a thing_  
_Now it's just "a trick of sweet time"  
_ _I whispered to the sky…_

 

Through the entire performance, none of the men spoke. Their eyes seemed glued to the stage, mouths frozen in awe. As he finished the song, the whole bar erupted with cheers and applause. The two men bowed and smiled, preparing for a second number. “Thank you so much,” Gackt and Chacha said in unison. Gackt continued, “this next one was written for someone very special to me. Please enjoy it!”

Hide and Atsushi looked knowingly at each other and put their arms around Yoshiki, who was sitting between them. “See how he cares for you,” Atsushi reassured him. “It’s his big night and all he can think of is you.”

Yoshiki blushed, and fixed his eyes on the young man as he began to sing. This is for me? He thought. You never mentioned it…

Gakuto’s velvet voice filled the small bar.

 _I walk, groping in the dawn_  
Bathed in light, your body is scorched in my memory  
Even now, you are here  
_With an innocent face, you smile at me_  
If those casual gestures were seen now  
They'd have shown courage  
Your kindness

As Gakuto concluded the ballad, Atsushi looked over at Hide, who appeared to be trying not to cry. He smiled, and reached out for his hand. Yoshiki, too, had tears in his eyes – though he was less concerned about hiding them. He let them fall silently, and brought a hand up to his face to wipe his cheeks. “That was so…” he managed to whisper.

“He’s incredible, Yoshi,” Atsushi said. “What a voice.”

“I’m so proud of him,” Yoshiki gushed. “He works so hard… I hope the agent sees what we do, in him.”

Gakuto and Chacha came to the edge of the stage together and bowed deeply. “Thank you!” They sing-songed in unison. “We’re Gakuto and Chacha, please look out for us in the future!” Their bright smiles were almost as blinding as the spotlights.

 

*

Hide and Atsushi waited with Yoshiki at their table for Gakuto and Chacha to rejoin them after their set. Yoshiki’s leg had begun to bounce – a nervous tick. _What’s taking them so long?_ He wondered, eyes searching through the crowd of patrons. He didn’t have to wonder for long; soon, a soft pair of hands covered his eyes.

“Guess who,” a familiar voice softly cooed. Yoshiki smiled and brought his hands up to hold the other man’s. He turned in his chair and saw Gakuto, all smiles.

“You did so well,” Yoshiki stood quickly and embraced the other man. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered into the other man’s ear, “I love you.” _That came out of nowhere,_ he panicked. _Oh well, it’s out there now… please say it back, or I’ll feel like a fool…_

Gakuto’s eyes widened at hearing those words. He took Yoshiki’s face in his hands and kissed him, thankful that the bar was crowded and no one seemed to be watching them. “I love you too, Yo-chan,” he said, against the other man’s lips. “And I have such good news.” _Thank god… he said it first,_ Gakuto thought. _I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but I was too scared._

Hide and Atsushi and Chacha moved a few paces back from the couple to give them some privacy. They introduced themselves to each other and, being nosy, tried to watch the pair from the next table over.

“What do you think he’s telling him?” Hide asked, curious.

Chacha grinned. “We were approached by the talent scout after our set,” he explained. “We have an appointment with an agency next week.”

Hide and Atsushi’s expressions changed instantly. “That’s amazing! Congratulations!” Atsushi patted Chacha’s back. “You two were amazing tonight.”

“Thanks,” Chacha smiled, embarrassed. “We’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“Yoshiki must be so proud of him,” Atsushi looked at the couple, eyes soft. “He cares about him so much.”

“He does,” Chacha agreed. “And he’s become like a big brother to me, though we’re close in age. He looks after us both well.”

“This calls for celebration,” Atsushi said, “Drinks are on us!”

Laughter.

 

*

It was 3am by the time the men decided to at last split up and part ways, heading home in the cool summer moonlight.

**Yoshiki’s apartment**

Almost immediately after Yoshiki shut the door behind them both, Gakuto collapsed into the older man’s arms, exhausted. “Let’s go to bed, Yo-chan,” he said cutely into his ear. Yoshiki could never argue with him when he was tired, so he simply laughed and took his hand.

“Alright, my love. Let’s go to bed. You must be so tired.” They slipped off their shoes and tossed their jackets onto the couch as they padded towards the bedroom. Gakuto kept one hand in Yoshiki’s back pocket as they walked together; Yoshiki smiling and shacking his head. _I’m so proud of you… my beautiful boy._ They collapsed onto the bed together, laughing and sighing.

“Ugh, clothes,” Gakuto lamented, the alcohol making him childish. “Yoshiki, help me.” He flopped his arms above his head and wiggled playfully. “I can’t be bothered.”

Yoshiki grinned. He crawled over to the younger man and straddled his hips, slipping off his t-shirt. He bent down and kissed him, softly at first, then deepening the kiss as Gakuto smiled into it. “You did so well,” he whispered. “You looked so beautiful tonight.” He took Gakuto’s chin in his hand and kissed along his jaw; Gakuto traced small circles and swirls onto Yoshiki’s back, breathing in sharply when Yoshiki bit and sucked at his neck. Gakuto caressed Yoshiki’s chest and began to unbutton his shirt with one hand, resting at last at his belt buckle. He gave Yoshiki a ravenous look.

“I thought you were tired, baby?” He whispered playfully.

“Never too tired for you…” Gakuto grabbed the back of Yoshiki’s neck and crashed their lips together, kissing hungrily.

 

**Atsushi’s apartment**

“I’m really happy for them,” Hide said sleepily. The boys lay together in bed, Atsushi finally consenting to allow Hide to braid his hair for fun as they tried to doze off. After all, they had work in a few hours. “And they’re so cute together. I’m glad.”

“They are, aren’t they?” Atsushi agreed. “And Gakuto seems to have finally struck on some good luck, Yoshiki must be full to bursting with pride.” He turned to the pink-haired man and smiled, kissing him. “You know,” he looked into Hide’s eyes. “You’re talented too. I love your singing.”

Hide blushed. “I’ve never really sang with an audience before though, I’m nowhere near as good as Gakkun was tonight.”

“Hey!” Atsushi gently punched Hide’s arm. “He can’t have a cute name before you give me one, that’s not fair,” he fake-pouted. Hide kissed him.

“What should I call you then, my handsome man?” Hide smiled. He kissed Atsushi’s pouting lips, making him smile.

“Just call me yours.” Atsushi whispered against Hide’s lips, smiling, hands in Hide’s bright pink hair.

Hide kissed Atsushi deeply. _Yes,_ he thought. _You’re all mine…_ “Are these lips mine…?” he asked, his voice a hungry growl.

“Yes…” Atsushi kissed him, wrapping his arms around the other’s body.

“And these cheeks, are they mine, too?” Hide kissed Atsushi’s cheeks.

“Yes…” Atsushi repeated.

“And this chest… is it mine…?” Hide kissed down Atsushi’s neck, eliciting soft moans from the other man. Atsushi’s delighted sounds was confirmation enough for Hide to travel slightly lower. He rested his hand at the button of Atsushi’s jeans and looked into the other man’s eyes. “All of you…” he began, kissing him slowly, softly. “All of you… are you mine?”

“Hide…” Atsushi moaned into Hide’s mouth. “I’m all yours… all of me…” He grazed his nails along Hide’s back, making Hide shiver with delight.

“Do you promise?” Hide asked softly, looking into Atsushi’s eyes.

“I promise…” Atsushi repeated.

“Good.” Hide grinned, kissing him deeply again.


End file.
